


To Match

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Naruto has to deal with the consequences when he chooses the mission over Sakura.





	To Match

 

“Get up, dobe,” a voice sighed beside him with a light kick to his side.

 

Naruto didn’t reply nor moved from his place on the cold ground as he stared blankly at the wall across from him. Sasuke sighed again and leaned on the wall next to him, crossing his arms over his chest like he always did when he was agitated about something.

 

They were quiet for a long while with just the distant sounds of shuffling nurses and monitor beeps. Naruto felt Sasuke’s scrutinizing eyes on him before he spoke in a quiet voice, “Did you at least have a medic nin check you out before you decided to take refuge here?”

 

Naruto didn’t answer him, but really that was answer enough. Sasuke clicked his tongue against his cheek and then told him, “She’s going to kick your ass when she finds out. I can see at least five cuts –“

That sparked the first sign of life in Naruto and he bolted up from the ground with a glare. “What if she doesn’t, huh, Sasuke? What if she never gets a _chance_ to!?”

 

Sasuke stared at him in surprise, not expecting Naruto snap so quickly from his depressed state to an enraged one. He looked away from him with a shake of his head and mumbled, “I’m sure they’ve already told you she’s probably going to make it through the surgery.”

 

Naruto scoffed loudly, “Yeah, probably. _Pretty sure_ , they said.” He started to pace the few feet between the double doors to the operating room and the nurses’ desk. Sasuke was sure everyone could hear them, but wisely no one made eye contact with their distraught _hero_.

 

Sasuke had never been someone people went to for comfort and he still wasn’t that guy. He didn’t know how to comfort his best friend, even though he was sure that’s what Naruto wanted. He imagined what Shikamaru might say or even Kakashi and went with a mix of the two. “This isn’t like you, dobe. Aren’t you the one who’s always blabbering on about never giving up?”

 

Naruto’s feet stopped, and he closed his eyes tightly like he was in pain, then pressed his forehead against the wall. He whispered, “It’s my fault.”

 

Sasuke’s jaw clenched at the same time he felt a harsh pain to his chest. He stared resolutely at Naruto. He had expected _this_. “No, it’s not, Naruto. You had to –“

 

“Complete the mission. Yeah, I know.” He laughed humorlessly and Sasuke stepped towards him.

 

 _Well, this could go one of two ways…_ “So, you should have just, what? Stayed to help Sakura and left all those villagers to die?”

 

Naruto’s head jerked up and he glared at Sasuke confused. “What? Of course not! It’s just –”

 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and cut in, “You saved an _entire_ village Naruto. If you hadn’t gone on, they would have all been slaughtered. _Hundreds_ of lives, including children. You think Sakura’s life is more important than that? If you had the choice, you’d do it differently another time around?”

 

“No!” Naruto yelled, his chest rising with his increased breath. He knew what Sasuke was getting at it, he just didn’t want to forgive himself. Sasuke felt guilt twist inside his stomach like knives when he saw a few tears escape Naruto’s eyes, but he pressed on.

 

He grabbed Naruto’s shoulders and met his glare. “You’re not the same naïve kid anymore, Naruto. I know _you know_ what you did was right.”

 

Naruto was silent for a moment before he finally broke and his head fell to Sasuke’s shoulder. His hand clutched at the sleeve of Sasuke’s shirt and he spoke in a choked whisper, “It _sucks_.”

 

Sasuke rested his sole hand on Naruto’s back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. “I know it does, dobe. The life of a shinobi…it isn’t easy. Choices aren’t always clear cut and black and white.”

 

                He didn’t say anything else, knowing Naruto had finally heard what he needed to be told and they stayed like that for a while. Eventually, a medic nin came by telling them Sakura’s surgery was a success and they could see her. Naruto immediately tore away from Sasuke and followed after the medic down the hall. Sasuke followed at a slower pace, his muscles less tense now that Sakura was out of the woods. He’d give Naruto the few moments he obviously needed with her, then he’d check on his old teammate himself later.

 

***

 

                Sakura stared up at him with a tired affection when Naruto reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear with shaky fingers. Tears were rolling down his cheeks again and Sakura tried to soothe him in a sleepy voice, “Naruto, I’m _okay_. Stop crying.”

 

                Naruto’s knees gave out and he collapsed into the chair beside her bed, his head falling to her mattress. “H-How can you…how can you not be _angry_?”

 

                Sakura laughed and tried to move her arm. “Angry? Naruto, how can I be angry with you? You saved my life.”

 

                Naruto looked up at her with a broken expression. “After abandoning you!”

 

                Sakura gave him the same scolding look Sasuke had earlier, only softer. “Naruto, you didn’t _abandon_ me. You went on to complete the mission and saved all those people. I don’t resent you for the choice you made. You even came back for me.”        

 

                Naruto looked at her appalled. “Of course, I came back for you!”

 

                She smiled at him. “Then, there’s nothing to be upset about.”

 

                Naruto looked away from her and stared at the foot of her bed with his jaw clenched. His voice was almost inaudible when he replied, “Sakura-chan, you lost an arm and a leg.”

 

                Sakura was quiet, and the beeping of her monitor sounded significantly loud in the small room. Then, Naruto felt cold metal on the hand he had resting on the bed. He tried to not flinch and looked down at the prosthetic hand trying to curl around his fingers. He felt a thick lump in his throat and tried to focus on not sobbing again.

 

                When he looked back up to meet those loving green eyes, Sakura smiled at him with a shrug. “We match.”

 

                That got a laugh out of him and he grabbed Sakura’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I only have to go out and get my leg blown off, then we’ll be a perfect fit.”

 

                Sakura’s eyes turned murderous. “Don’t you _dare_.”

 

                Naruto simply laughed, happy to have what he did. Sakura was alive and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
